Agora é minha vez de lutar
by Bruh Way
Summary: Algo estranho se passa em Konoha. Ninjas do som invadem e destróem a aldeia.O que estará acontecendo?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 - Aniversário por acidente. Baka!

Numa noite fria em Konoha. Sakura e Ino estavam caminhando perto do lago.

-O que você quer Sakura? Fala logo!

-É que tem uma coisa que acho que você gostaria de saber...

-O que é?

Sakura ficou um pouco em silêncio...

-... o Sasuke... voltou.

Ino ficou um pouco espantada com a notícia.

-Voltou?

-Ele está aqui agora.

-Q bom!

Agora quem se espantara foi Sakura.

-Achei que você fosse ficar mais feliz! OO

-Ahhh... é bom que ele tenha voltado... mas eu não estou mais apaixonada por ele...

-O quê?

-Shikamaru!

-Ahn?

-Ah... achei melhor esquecer um pouco dele. Sei que ele não quer nada comigo.

-O quê? É sério?

-É. Não pretendo mais ficar em cima dele.

Mesmo assim, Sakura naum parecia muito feliz...

-O que foi, Sakura? Você é quem devia estar feliz do Sasuke ter voltado...

-É que... ele ainda me odeia...

-Não diga bobagens... quantas vezes ele salvou você? Você acha que ele teria feio isso se te odiasse? Claro que não!

-Você acha?

-Tenho certeza! Por que você não fala com ele?

-Hummmm...

-Tenho que ir agora... mas pense nisso.

Ino foi embora...

Mais tarde Sakura voltou pra sua casa... deitou na cama e ficou observada aquela foto antiga...

Na foto, estava ela, Sasuke e Naruto ainda crianças. E Kakashi-sensei junto a eles.

Ela nunca tirava os olhos daquela foto...

"A Ino tem razão... eu devia estar feliz porque o Sasuke voltou!"

Ela adormeceu...

No outro dia...

-AAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Acordou de cara com dois olhos azuis.

-Bom dia, Sakura-chan!

-NARUTO!!! ¬¬'

Ela levantou da cama e deu um soco nele.

-Ai... por que você me bateu?

-O quê você está fazendo aqui?

-Olha!

Ele apontou para a janela...

Sakura parou para olhar... em frente a casa dela estava Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sai, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Chouji, Temari, Shino, Kiba e até Sasuke.

-O quê vocês estão fazendo aqui? OO

-SURPRESA!!!

-O quê?

-Hoje é seu aniversário, chamei todo mundo pra fazer uma surpresa pra você. - disse Naruto na maior inocência.

-Ahhh... eu agradeço por terem vindo... mas... hoje não é meu aniversário... ù.ú

Fez-se um silêncio absoluto por lá.

Naruto sentiu um frio na barriga.

-NARUTO!!!!

-Hehe... foi um acidente...

Quando os dois sairam da casa... ninguém disse ao menos "Oi". Foram direto para cima de Naruto, que correu para o lago fugindo.

Sasuke ficou parado em frente a casa de Sakura... os dois estavam sozinhos.

-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun!

-Bom dia.

-Obrigada... por ter vindo... mesmo não sendo meu aniversário...(-Tinha q ser o Naruto... ¬¬)

-Han...

-Ahhh... você não quer... entrar?

-Não... preciso ir.

Ele foi embora...

Sakura se sentiu um pouco triste.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - Mal humor? 

Á tarde, todos estavam perto do lago...  
Ino já estava gritando:  
-Aiiii Naruto, como você é idiota! ¬¬   
-Mas eu tinha certeza de que era aniversário da Sakura...   
Hinata deu uma risadinha...  
-Ahn? O que foi, Hinata-chan?   
-Na-nada.  
Ela ficou envergonhada. Afinal, esses dias ela andara muito estranha. Era normal ela ficar envergonhada quando falavam com ela, mas esses dias estava um pouco diferente.

-Hey, Ino. Posso falar com você um minuto?  
Era Sai...  
-Ahnnnn... claro.  
Os dois foram atrás de uma árvore...

-Hey, onde está a Sakura-chan? - perguntou Lee.  
-É... o Sasuke tbm naum veio. - disse Tenten  
-Acho que os deixamos para trás. - disse Shikamaru.

Kakashi-sensei como de costume estava lendo seu livro...   
-Você continua lendo essas novelas idiotas! - disse Chouji. ¬¬'  
Ele não respondeu... estava concentrado.  
-Ah... me lembrei... preciso ir, crianças. Vejo vocês qualquer dia desses. E não cometa mais essas bobagens Naruto!  
E sem explicação... ele foi embora...

-Nós vamos embora também! - disseram Shino e Kiba.

-Pelo jeito hoje tá todo mundo de mal-humor! - disse Temari.  
-Acordamos cedo para fazer uma surpresa pra Sakura, e não é aniversário dela. É um bom motivo para ficar de mal-humor. - disse Tenten.  
Todos olharam de cara feia pra Naruto.

-Já disse que foi um acidente!  
-Cadê a Ino e o Sai? - perguntou Chouji.  
-Estão cochichando atrás daquela árvore. - respondeu Neji.   
-Cochichando, hein? - Tenten deu uma risadinha.  
-Pessoal... sinto muito. Mas tenho que ir à aldeira da areia. Gaara quer falar comigo. - disse Temari.

-Eu vou com você! - disse Shikamaru.

Dizendo isso, os dois foram embora.

-O que será que o Gaara quer? - perguntou Neji.

-Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Ultimamente tudo tem andado muito calmo... sem missões... tem alguma coisa errada. - disse Tenten.

-Ah, bobagens! Tsunade só está nos dando uma folga das missões já que trabalhamos duro. - disse Chouji na maior tranquilidade.

ù.ú

-O Gai-sensei anda estranho ultimamente. É bem provavel que esteja acontecendo alguma coisa. - disse Lee.

-Na verdade, todos em Konoha estão muito estranhos. Estão escondendo alguma coisa. - Hinata disse um pouco envergonhada.

Naruto apenas pensava ouvindo cada palavra.

Será mesmo que todos estavam escondendo alguma coisa deles? Mas o quê? Acontecera alguma coisa que eles não podiam saber o que era? O que estava acontecendo?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Reunião de Jounins

-Eu tô com fome! - gritou Chouji.  
-Não me olhe com cara de quem é comida! - gritou Naruto.  
Hinata sempre dava risada do que Naruto dizia.

Anoiteceu.  
Sasuke estava caminhando. E de repende encontrou Kakashi conversando com Asuma.  
Os se assustaram quando viram Sasuke. Que não entendeu o motivo.  
-O que foi?  
-Nada... Só estávamos caminhando. – disse Kakashi.  
-Não parece que estão só caminhando.  
OO 

-Por que estão com tanto suspense?

-Não é nada. Estamos apenasr conversando. – disse Asuma.

-Han.

Era difícil acreditar que estavam apenas conversando.

-Kakshi! Asuma! 

Kurenai e Gai apareceram do outro lado...

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Sasuke quando os viu.

-O que está fazendo aqui, garoto? – perguntou Gai.

-Por que estão todos reunidos aqui?

-Ahnnn. Só estamos saindo entre amigos. Algum problema? – disse Asuma novamente.

Um truque bobo desse não iria enganar Sasuke. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali.

Os jounins reunidos? Coisa boa não era.

Sem dizer nada, Sasuke foi embora.

Enquanto isso, no lago, todos já haviam ido embora.  
Exceto Naruto, que continuava lá, observando a cachoeira. E Hinata estava lá também.  
-Hinata. – chamou Naruto.  
Mas a garota não respondeu. Ele olhou mais de perto. Ela estava adormecida encostada no ombro dele.

-Ahn? OO

Naruto ficou um pouco envergonhado, não estava com coragem de acordá-la.  
Então a pegou no colo, e a levou até a casa dela.  
Quando chegou lá, as luzes estavam todas apagadas e as portas trancadas.

Era melhor não imcomodar.

Então achou melhor leva-la para sua casa. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 - Clima estranho em Konoha**

Era uma bela manhã ensolarado e não muito quente.

Hinata abriu os olhos...  
-Ahn? Onde eu estou? - Hinata acordou.  
-Bom dia, Hinata-chan.  
-Naruto-kun? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?  
-Ahn? Ahh... você dormiu no lago ontem, e já era tarde, então eu te trouxe pra cá.  
-O quê? Ah... me desculpe, Naruto-kun. Eu... acabei dormindo...  
-Ha, não se preocupe.   
-É melhor eu ir embora.  
-Ahn? Tudo bem. Eu te levo até em casa. Mas antes você vai tomar café.  
-Café? Não... eu... não... precisa...

-Não diga bobagens. Eu preparo um café para você! Pode deixar. - disse Naruto com um sorriso no rosto.  
-Te certeza?

-Claro!  
-O-obrigada. 

Hinata se levantou da cama e acompanhou Naruto até a cozinha.

------------ Flashback off ------------

Sakura estava dormindo.

Ela abriu os olhos, e se levantou rapidamente, olhando para o relégio em cima da comoda.  
-Ahhhhh... que horas são? --'  
Logo se assustou com o que viu.  
-O quê? Onze horas?  
Ela pegou a primeira roupa que viu em sua frente, e correu para o banheiro. Tomou um banho bem rápido e se vestiu.

Saiu sem nem ao menos tomar café!  
Estava passando pela floricultura Yamanaka.

-Sakura! Aonde você vai com tanta preça? - Ino apareceu na porta..  
-Ahn? Ah, bom dia, Ino. Vou treinar.  
-Treinar? Agora?   
-Tsunade-sama me pediu para encontrá-la hoje.  
-Hum. Boa sorte!   
-E você? Onde está indo?  
-Eu... vou me encontrar com Sai.  
-Vai se encontrar com o Sai? Vocês estão saindo?  
-Estamos.  
-Olha só! - Sakura disse dando risada. - Tomara que dê tudo certo.

-Vamos ver. - disse Ino sorrindo.

-Tenho que ir agora. Até mais tarde.

Sakura continuou correndo. 

------------ Flashback off ------------

Hinata havia acabado de tomar um café da manhã delicioso preparado por Naruto. 

-Naruto-kun, obrigada! - disse ela envergonhada.  
-Ah que nada. Bom, agora se você quiser, eu te levo para casa. - disse ele se levantando da mesa.  
-Espere!  
-Ahn?  
-É que... e-eu queria saber se... se vo-você... se você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje... e...  
-O quê? Ah, não vou fazer nada. Hey, é verade, por que não fazemos alguma coisa juntos?  
-É... é sério?  
-Claro! O que acha? Vamos sair mais tarde!   
-Naruto-kun... eu... adoraria.

Hinata ficou muito animada com o convite. Naruto também. Afinal, estavam saindo como amigos, e Hinata era uma das pessoas em Konoha de quem ele mais gostava.

------------ Flashback off ------------

Mais tarde, Kiba estava caminhando pela aldeia, quando viu Kurenai conversando com Kakashi.

-O que deu em vocês, hein? Por que é que estão com esse suspense todo? - perguntou ele antes mesmo dos dois se darem conta de que ele estava lá.

-Kiba, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Kurenai.

-Estou caminhando. E vocês, o que estão fazendo aqui?

-Estamos apenas conversando. - disse Kakashi tentando disfarçar.

-Vocês e todos os outros jounins estão muito estranhos últimamente.

-Ah quê isso?! Vocês é que estão ouvindo coisas. Estamos apenas aproveitando.

Aquilo com certeza não era verdade. Todos os jounins estavam muito estranhos em Konoha. E quando perguntavam a eles o que estavam acontecendo, sempre fugiam do assunto. Alguma coisa estranha acontecia em Konoha. Eles não sabiam como, mas iam descobrir o que era. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 - O passado ainda dói. **

-SAKURA! Está atrasada! - disse Tsunade quando a garota chegou à academia.   
-Desculpe, Tsunade-sama. Acabei passando da hora...  
-Han.   
-Por que a senhora me pediu para vir aqui?  
-Vou te ensinar uma nova técnica. Se você quiser, é claro!  
-Ahn? Ahh... claro!  
-Mas isso exige treinamento duro, maior do que todos que você já teve.  
-Sim, Tsunade-sama. 

------------ Flashback off ------------

O dia passou rápido, enquanto Sakura enfrentava um treinamento duro, Naruto estava se servindo de mais um ramen junto com Hinata em Ichiraku.  
-Naruto-kun. Eu... obrigada... por... obrigada por me convidar para sair.  
-Não se preocupe, Hinata-chan.   
-Já está tarde... e...

Antes que a garota pudesse dizer algo, Naruto se destraiu com um ruído que vinha do lado de fora. Sem dúvidas, eram passos.

Ele se levantou e foi até a porta para olhar. Logo avistou Sasuke caminhando, e logo atrás dele estava Sakura.

Hinata também se levantou para olhar.

Logo Sasuke e Sakura passaram dali, sem ver os dois.

-Sasuke-kun?  
-Oi.   
-O que está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?  
-Tô caminhando. Eu é que pergunto o que você está fazendo aqui? Por que está machucada?  
-Ahn? - Sakura achou melhor não dizer nada sobre o treinamento. Já que sempre quando conversava com Sasuke ele a chamava de irritante. - Eu estava caminhando também.

-Han.

-Como tem passado aqui em Konohora, desde que voltou?  
-Continua a mesma coisa...  
Sasuke estava andando um pouco rápido, Sakura tinha que correr para acompanhá-lo. Ela se lembrou que ainda estava com a bandana dele, que ele deixará quando partiu.   
-E... a marca?  
-Ahn?  
-Você... continua com aquela marca? Do Orochimaru? - ela estava preocupada.  
-Já disse que isso não tem nada a ver com você.  
-Só queria saber se você está bem.  
-Eu estou ótimo!   
-Sasuke-kun.  
Ele se afastou rápido. 

------------ Flashback off ------------

Naruto e Hinata ainda estavam espiando. Mas logo Sakura também desapareceu.  
Naruto não estava com uma cara muito alegre, ele se virou para olhar Hinata, que estava chamando-o.

-Naruto-kun?   
-Ahn? O que foi?  
-Você... - ela corou um pouco. - a-ainda gosta... da Sakura?  
Naruto ficou um pouco confuso e assustado com a pergunta...  
-Eu...  
-Não precisa responder... se não quiser...  
-Não... eu...   
-Já está tarde. Preciso ir embora.

Sem dizer mais nada, Hinata saiu de Ichiraku e começou a andar em direção a sua casa.  
-Hinata! Espere!  
Naruto a seguia.  
-Ahn?  
Seus olhos se encontraram com os dele.

-Eu... ainda gosto da Sakura-chan. Mas, sei que apesar de tudo, ela ainda ama muito o Sasuke... e... estou esquecendo ela aos poucos...   
-Naruto-kun...  
-E... na verdade... eu... gosto de outra pessoa...  
Hinata não sabia o que dizer. Ele havia esquecido a Sakura, mas já estava gostando de outra? Quem seria essa pessoa?

A garota ficou muito triste com a notícia, estava apertando os olhos para não chorar.  
-Preciso ir embora.  
Ela se virou e se afastou dele, as lágrimas cairam sobre seu rosto.

Naruto ficou ali mesmo, observando-a desaparecer no meio das árvores.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 - Hinata está confusa

Sasuke apareceu num lugar estranho, onde só se via um breu intenso.  
-Onde eu estou? Como eu vim parar aqui?

Logo ouviu uma voz que ele logo reconheceu.

-Sasuke-kun! Não!  
Era a voz de Sakura...

Ele procurou... era dificil enxergar num lugar tão escuro como aquele. Ele nem sabia onde estava.  
Logo ele avisou um pequeno brilho rosado. Sem dúvida era Sakura. Ela no chão de joelhos e ele podia ver pequenas lágrimas brilhantes caindo por seu rosto.

-Não pode ser! Ele não me ouviu! Ele me desprezou a vida inteira, sempre agiu como se me odiasse, nunca se importava comigo. Mas mesmo assim...  
Ela soluçava ao dizer essas palavras. E logo deu um grito muito forte.

-Sakura, o que está fazendo? Onde estamos? - perguntou Sasuke sem entender nada.

A garota não respondeu... ela caira no chão sem dizer uma única palavra. 

-Sakura?

Ele andou até ela, e se agaichou para falar com ela.  
-O quê? OO  
Ele a virou para ver seu rosto, mas logo seus olhos se viraram para o estômago da garota, que estava com um ferimento muito grave, um corte muito profundo. O sangue escorria pelo chão.

-Sakura! O que aconteceu com você?

Ele baixou a cabeça e pos o ouvido no peito dela.

-Não pode ser!

O coração da garota parara de bater. Estava morta.

Atrás dela, Sasuke viu um garoto de cabelos loiros vestindo uma roupa laranja. Reconheceu ser Naruto.  
-A culpa é sua!  
Hinata apareceu...  
-Por que deixou ela morrer?  
Kakashi  
-Não pensei que você chegaria a esse ponto...  
Rock Lee...  
-Você não a protegeu!  
Ino...  
-Por que você a matou?   
Eles começaram a se aproximar...  
-Ela está morta!  
-A culpa é toda sua!  
-Você devia ter protegido ela!  
-Por que a matou?  
-NÃO!  
-Você não merece viver com um coração tão maligno!  
-VOCÊ MATOU A SAKURA!!!  
-NÃO!!!! 

Sasuke acordou com o suor escorrendo por seu rosto. Estava em sua casa.

Aquilo tudo, era um pesadelo. Mas por que tivera um pesadelo como esse?

Amanhecendo... Ino estava na porta da floricultura Yamanaka. Quando viu Sai indo em direção à ela.

-Oi.  
-Sai, o que está fazendo aqui? - disse Ino um pouco envergonhada.   
-Vim ver você.

Os dois estavam saindo já fazia algum tempo. Por isso a garota esqueceu um pouco de Sasuke.

...

Hinata estava deitada, ouvindo o som das folhas voando e dos pássaros cantando.

Pensando no que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Quando ouviu Naruto dizer que gostava de outra pessoa... Esse pensamento não saia de sua cabeça.

Ela se levantou e saiu de casa para tentar esfriar a cabeça. Foi até o lago se refrescar.  
Lá encontrou Sakura...  
-Bom dia, Hinata-chan.  
-Bom dia, Sakura-chan.  
-Por que está com essa cara desanimada?  
-Ahn?  
-Você parece triste...   
-Bom... é que... /  
-O que aconteceu, pode me contar! Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa...  
-Ahh... na verdade...   
Hinata não queria contar sobre aquilo para ninguém. Mas Sakura era sua amiga, alguém em quem ela podia confiar. Ela contou a história toda para ela.

-Bom, eu fico feliz que o Naruto tenha me esquecido, mas...  
-Ele gosta de outra pessoa.  
Sakura não sabia oq dizer para consolar a amiga... estava com outras coisas na cabeça. Mas não podia deixá-la ali daquele jeito.  
-Você gosta dele, não é?  
-Ahn?  
Hinata corou.  
-Pode falar...   
-Bom, e-eu... gosto.  
-Olha, você não tem certeza de quem a pessoa que ele diz gostar... por que não pergunta para ele quem é?  
-Mas... eu não posso.  
-Hummm, esse é o unico jeito de você saber se o Naruto gosta de você...   
Hinata ficou um pouco triste...  
-Tem razão.

-Hey, meninas.  
Tenten apareceu no meio das árvores.  
-Oi, Tenten. - disse Sakura.  
-Oi. O que estão fazendo aqui?   
-Nada. Eu estava conversando com a Hinata...  
-Puxa, hoje o dia está quente.  
-Verdade. - disse Hinata tentando não ficar fora da conversa. 


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 - Perdoar é complicado

Sasuke acabara de sair de casa. Tentando esfriar um pouco a cabeça depois do pesadelo que teve.  
Foi até a academia, onde gostava de estar sempre. Lá encontrou Kakashi.

-Olá, Sasuke.  
-Oi, Kakashi-sensei.  
-Você parece cansado, o que aconteceu?  
-Nada.  
-Nada é? Então por que está só de cueca?

O.O

Sasuke olhou para si próprio. Realmente, estava apenas de cueca. Ele correu de volta para casa e se vestiu. Depois voltou para a academia.

-Você devia ter me avisado antes! - Sasuke gritou com Kakashi.  
-Foi você que saiu de casa e não percebeu.  
-Han.  
-Mas então, por que está tão atormentado?  
Sasuke ficou pensando se deveria contar a Kakashi sobre o pesadelo. Kakashi era sempre atensioso, e sempre o ajudava quando precisava.  
-Eu... tive um pesadelo.  
-Um pesadelo?   
-Sim.  
Sasuke contou a ele sobre o pesadelo que teve.

-Não sei porque tive esse pesadelo. Eu...  
-Você não acha que isso pode ter sido um aviso?  
-Aviso?  
-Esse pesadelo, todos dizendo que você matou Sakura. Não acha que devia ser um pouco menos rude com ela?  
-O que está dizendo?   
-Olha, se lembra que Sakura foi a única que estava ao seu lado quando recebeu a marca de Orochimaru? E quando você decidiu ir embora. Quando ela e Naruto foram atrás de você... Sakura tem feito muito por você. E mesmo assim, você não mostra se importar com ela.  
-Mas...  
-Você podia tentar ser um pouco gentil com ela.  
-Humm...

Essas palavras fizeram Sasuke pensar um pouco.

Estava sendo muito rude com Sakura? Na verdade, ele tinha razão. A garota sempre estava pronta para fazer qualquer coisa por ele. E mesmo assim, ele a desprezava sempre.

A tarde, Naruto estava comendo um ramen em Ichiraku. Quando viu Neji passando pela aldeia.

-Hey, Neji! Onde está Hinata-chan?  
-Ela saiu cedo hoje, parecia estar triste. Você sabe o que aconteceu com ela?   
-Eu... não sei.  
Naruto achou que podia ter dito alguma coisa que a maguou.  
-Você não sabe onde ela foi?  
-Não sei. 

Anoiteceu.

Sakura estava no lago sozinha.

Sasuke estava observando-a de cima de uma árvore. Sem deixar que ela notasse que ele estava ali.  
A garota estava parada em frente a cachoeira, concentrada. Ela fechou o punho e deu um salto socando a cachoeira. Uma parte do chão se quebrou com o soco.

-Não é força sufieciente. - disse ela triste.  
-Você já está bastante forte. Mas ainda é muito lenta, precisa aumentar sua velocidade.  
-Ahn? Sasuke-kun?  
Ele desceu da árvore... se aproximando dela. 

-Eu sou... lenta?  
-Precisa de mais treinamento.  
-Desculpe, Sasuke-kun. Eu ainda não sou tão forte.  
Sasuke não disse nada.  
Estava olhando para ela e se lembrando do sonho, ele não sabia o que dizer...  
Estava querendo pedir desculpas por tudo que fez para ela, mas não conseguia achar as palavras certas... o que deveria dizer? 


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 - Treinamento duro.

O dia amanheceu logo. Sakura acordou cedo e saiu de casa para ir a academia.  
Agora seu objetivo era ficar mais rápida... faria isso por Sasuke.  
Estava se arriscando ao máximo que podia... todos os dias voltava pra casa muito cansada e muito ferida... e as vezes nem voltava pra casa...  
Um dia quando estava indo pra casa, viu Naruto na porta da casa de Hinata. Ela também estava lá. Sakura sorriu quando viu ela... achou que a garota tivesse feito com surgerido.

-Hinata-chan, me desculpe se aquele dia disse alguma coisa que maguou você. Sinto muito! - disse Naruto.  
-Naruto-kun.  
-Eu sinto muito mesmo.  
-Naruto, eu... eu tenho... eu tenho uma coisa para te perguntar.  
-Ahn?  
-Naquele dia... v-você disse... que... gostava de outra pessoa...  
-Sim.  
-Eu... queria perguntar... - Hinata estava muito vermelha. - de quem... você gosta?  
Naruto ficou muito surpreso, mas já esperava que ela fizesse essa pergunta.  
-Eu... a pessoa que eu gosto, Hinata... - ele engoliu em seco.

Hinata o olhava muito corada.

-A pessoa que eu gosto... é... é... você, Hinata-chan!  
-Ahn?  
Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha, se é que era possivel. E estava prestes a chorar.  
-Naruto-kun.   
-Eu... queria ter dito isso antes. Mas sabe, eu não tive coragem.  
-Eu... eu...  
Hinata não encontrava as palavras. Mas queria dizer...

-Naruto-kun, eu... eu... eu também gosto de você!  
Hinata não aguentou, começou a chorar...

Naruto enxugou as lágrimas dela. E começou a se aproximar, Hinata estava muito envergonhada.  
Eles estavam cada vez mais perto... um olhando direto nos olhos do outros...  
Estavam mais perto...

...

Sakura estava chegando em casa, e encontrou Lee no caminho...  
-Sakura-san?   
-Ahn? Oi, Lee-san.  
-Você está bem?  
Ela estava com um pouco de dificuldade pra andar, estava treinando a quase 1 mês sem parar... e havia se sacrificado muito no treinamento.  
-Estou bem.  
-Por que está toda machucada?   
-Eu... eu estava...  
-O que aconteceu?  
-Eu estava treinando.  
-Mas... por quê?  
-Tenho que ficar rápida, e... mais forte!  
-Sakura! Você já é bastante forte, quase ultrapassa o poder de Tsunade-sama! Não acha que está exagerando?  
-Não. Eu preciso ficar mais forte!   
-Mas você está se sacrificando demais...  
-Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe.  
-Por que está fazendo isso? Você já pensou que pode morrer treinando desse jeito?  
-Ahh, Lee-san. Olha, todos nós aqui lutamos por um sonho, certo?  
-Certo.  
-Meu sonho, é ouvir Sasuke-kun me dizendo que eu progredi pelo menos um pouco no meu treinamento desde quando nos conhecemos! E eu não vou desistir desse sonho, mesmo que eu tenha que morrer pra isso!!! Não me importo com o que aconteça comigo!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 - Shikamaru e Temari de volta à cidade.

Sasuke estava atrás da casa de Sakura, e estava ouvindo cada palavra que a garota dizia.

-Sakura-san. Você...  
-Desculpe, Lee-san. Agora preciso descansar um pouco.

Ela entrou.

Sasuke ficou pensando no que ela disse, estava lembrando do dia quando ele deixou Konoha... nas coisas que Sakura havia dito. Talvez ele estivesse sendo muito duro com ela. Talvez se ele fosse um pouco gentil com ela, não precisaria ouvir essas coisas. 

Naruto e Hinata continuavam na frente da casa dos Hyuuga. Ambos estavam calados e envergonhados.  
Hinata ia falar alguma coisa, mas Naruto colocou o dedo nos lábios dela...  
-Não diga nada.   
E voltou a beijá-la.

De manhã...  
Sakura levantou cedo como sempre, e dessa vez quando saiu de casa, Sasuke estava lá...  
-Oi, Sakura.   
-Sasuke-kun? Oi. O que está fazendo aqui?  
-Por que está se sacrificando tanto?  
-O quê?  
-Está treinando mais do que deve...  
-Bom... eu... Você mesmo disse que eu devia treinar...  
Os dois conversavam enquanto andavam até o lago.

Sai e Ino estavam passando perto da academia. Quando avistaram uma garota de cabelos loiros e um garoto de cabelos negros.

Shikamaru e Temari havia voltado.

-Olha só, o novo casal. - disse Temari - vocês ficam uma gracinha juntos.  
-Como estão as coisas na aldeia da areia? - perguntou Sai.  
-Ah, tiveram uns problemas com uns ninjas por lá, mas eu ajudei a cuidar deles. - respondeu Shikamaru.  
-E onde estão os outros? - perguntou Temari  
-Não sei. Devem estar em suas casas... duh! - respondeu Ino.  
-Hey, e não tem tido problemas com Sasuke? - perguntou Shikamaru. - Ouvi dizer que tem ninjas atrás dele. Mas ele não sabe disso.  
-Não aconteceu nada. - disse Ino.

Naruto estava em casa pensando em Hinata. Descobrira que aquilo era verdade. Ele realmente gostada dela.

No que ela estaria pensando agora?  
Será que os dois tem uma chance de ficarem juntos?  
Será que ela gosta dele tanto quanto ele dela?  
Ou talvez seja tudo uma ilusão?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 – Sasuke X Sakura – Parte 1

Sasuke e Sakura chegaram no lago ainda á tardezinha. Estava soprando uma brisa fresca e calma. Um dia perfeito para descansar.

Sakura andou até a beira do lago e ficou observando a água da cachoeira.  
-Sasuke-kun.  
-Ahn?  
-Por que você quis caminhar comigo?  
-Bom... eu... tenho uma coisa pra te dizer!

Antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer algo, a brisa suave foi cortada por uma kunai que vinha em direção à eles. Eles se esquivaram e a kunai cravou em uma árvore.  
-O que é isso!? - perguntou Sakura assustada.

Não tinha ninguém lá, além dos dois.

-Quem está ai!? - perguntou Sasuke  
Ninguém respondeu. Estava tudo muito calmo e muito quieto. Quando de repente ouvi-se um barulho de vários objetos cortando o ar. Várias kunais voavam em direção aos dois. Os dois tiveram trabalhos pra se desviar.  
-Quem está ai? Apareça! - gritou Sakura. ' 

Pareciam ser muitas pessoas escondidas. Logo apareceram vários shinobis do som cercando-os. Era muitos, mas pareciam ser inofencivos.   
-Sakura!  
-Vamos lá!

Antes que os ninjas pudessem fazer alguma coisa, os dois saltaram e começaram a lutar com eles. Mesmo com muitos ninjas, eles dividiram o trabalho.

Um pouco distante de onde acontecia a luta. Duas vozes masculinas sussurravam atrás de uma árvore.

-Parece que a garota é importante pra ele, hein?  
-O que quer dizer com isso?  
-Vamos usá-la.  
-Hahaha. Você não perde uma!  
-O que está dizendo?  
-Nada. Vamos logo com isso. Divirta-se, vou ficar olhando.  
-Hahahaha...

Apesar de serem muitos os ninjas, não eram muito fortes.  
Sakura e Sasuke estavam acabando com eles facilmente. Precisavam apenas das alguns golpes e os ninjas já recuavam. Estava tudo correndo muito bem.

Até que... Um grito!

Sasuke reconheceu ser a voz de Sakura. Mas não podia ver a garota, pela certa quantidade de ninja que estava cercando ele.  
-Sakura!   
Logo viu a garota caída no chão de olhos fechados. E os ninjas que estavam lutando com ela avançando para atacá-lo.  
-Sakura! Argh...  
Os shinobis não paravam de atacar. Mesmo assim Sasuke conseguiu detê-los.

-Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!

Todos os ninjas que estavam ali foram queimados. Abrindo espaço para Sasuke chegar até uma cabeleira rosa.  
-Sakura!  
Ele se agaichou onde ela estava. Olhou-a mais de perto. Logo seus olhos se viraram para uma poça de sangue embaixo dela. Ele a chaqualiou um pouco, para ver se estava acordada. Mas ela parecia estar inconciente. O ferimento no estomago da garota era grave, um corte profundo feito por uma shuriken.

Sakura ficou um tempo no chão ferida. Sasuke apenas gritava tentando acorda-la.   
-Sakura! Acorda! Você tem que acordar! 

Os dois homens atrás da árvore continuavam a cochicar, sem ser notados.  
-Ora, vamos! O que está fazendo? Por que não acorda a garota logo?  
-Hahaha. Quero ver até onde ele aguenta.  
Um das pessoas que estava atras da árvore, estava fazendo movimentos estranhos com as mãos, como se tivessem fios presos a mão dele e ele estivesse controlando uma marionete. 

-Sakura! Acorda!  
A garota respirou profundamente, e devagar... Abriu os olhos.  
-Ah... você está bem?  
Ela se levantou de modo que pudesse ficar de joelhos. Ficou olhando atentamente para Sasuke.  
-Sakura? - ele chamava, mas ela não respondia.  
Sasuke ajudou-a se levantar dali. Ela ficou meio desequilibrada em pé. E seu olhar estava fora do normal. O brilho encantador de seus olhos verdes desaparecera. E pingava sangue no chão devido ao ferimento no estômago.  
Ela levantou um pouco a mão e a pôs no ferimento, sua mão se enxeu de sangue.  
Logo seu olhos se viraram novamente para Sasuke...

Hinata estava saindo de casa para ir a academia de ninja. Quando levou um susto com alguém correndo atrás dela.  
-Hinata-chan, Sasuke e Sakura sumiram! - era Tenten.  
-O quê? Mas... como?  
-Não sei. Já procuramos por toda Konoha!  
-Já olharam no lago?  
-Tem razão. O lago!

O tempo voou. Sasuke e Sakura já estavam meio sumidos à umas 5 horas, já era quase noite.  
Todos acharam estranho. Pois Sasuke nunca saia de casa, apenas para caminhar pela vila. E Sakura ou estaria em casa ou na academia. Mas não estava em nenhum dos dois lugares.  
Naruto, Neji e Hinata foram procura-los no lago.  
-Naruto! - gritou Sasuke quando viu uma cabeleira loira se aproximando dele - Vocês! Me ajudem! Sakura está ferida!

Eles continuavam procurando, parecendo não ter ouvido o grito de Sasuke.

-Hey! Estou falando com vocês!  
-Eles não estão aqui! - disse Hinata preocupada.  
-Onde será que se meteram? - perguntou Naruto.  
-Vamos continuar procurando!  
-O que? Eles não podem nos ver? OO 

E sem mais palavras, os três se afastaram sem ao menos olhar para Sasuke. O que estava acontecendo? Por que não podiam vê-los?  
O olhar de Sasuke voltou para Sakura.  
-Sakura, você está bem? 

A garota continuava olhando atentamente para ele. Suspirando. Logo ela esticou a mão e a levou ás costas, pondo a mão dentro da bolsa.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 - Sakura VS Sasuke

Sakura estava com a mão na bolsa. Sasuke apenas observava. Logo viu a garota puxando a mão rapidamente e atirando com toda sua força uma kunai em direção à ele. Mas não o acertou.

-Sakura! O que está fazendo? 

Ela correu em direção à ele, com a intenção de atacá-lo. Fechou o punho e se preparou para dar um soco. Mas Sasuke segurou seu braço. E então a garota desapareceu rapidamente e logo Sasuke sentiu o punho dela em seu rosto.  
-Sakura!  
Antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a garota atirou duas shurikens em direção à ele. Mas ele conseguiu pegar as duas.  
Sakura deu um salto e atacou por cima, dando vários socos numa velocidade incrível. Sasuke só podia bloquear, pois não podia atacá-la. Então ele se esquivou completamente dele. Sakura pôs os pés no chão novamente e continuou a atacá-lo.   
Logo ela deu um chute com a toda a força que Sasuke foi arrastado no chão. 

Ele estava imprecionado com a força que pertencia a uma garota que antes era ingênua. Só pensava em fugir e sempre precisava da proteção de outros. Era dificil acreditar que aquela era a mesma Sakura de antigamente.

Voltando a realidade, Sasuke se levantou do chão. E logo a garota de cabelos rosados estava novamente em sua frente e deu um forte soco nele.  
-Sakura, pq está fazendo isso?  
Por mais que ela a chamasse, ela parecia não estar ouvindo nada.

Sasuke foi andando para trás. A garota agora usou Kage Bunshi e duas réplicas apareceram correndo em direção à ele. As três Sakuras atacando-o.

Já era noite. E ninguém em Konoha fazia idéia de onde eles estavam.

-Hahaha, até que essa garota é bem forte! - disse o homem atrás da árvore que apenas observava a luta com atenção.  
-E o Uchiha não vai atacá-la.  
-Nunca me diverti tanto vendo você controlar alguém.

Sakura e as duas réplicas continuavam atacando Sasuke, sem parar. Ele tentava se esquivar, mas isso se tornava cada vez mais dificil, devido ao treinamente que a ninja teve com o Quinto Hokage.  
Sasuke foi atirado longe. Seu rosto raspou no chão. Logo ouviu-se um barulho de alguma coisa cortando a terra. Sua espada havia caída.

Sakura logo vinha correndo em direção à ele. Para atacá-lo novamente.

-Sakura! Pare!

Mas a garota não ouvia, continuava avançando. Ela fechou o punho e se preparou para dar um último soco, estava prestes a atacar. Sasuke ainda no chão, estivou o braço para pegar a espada. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Então quando a garota chegou bem perto dele. Ele a bloqueou com a espada. Sakura cuspiu sangue. 

-Sakura, você tem que acordar!  
Ela tentava se mexer. Mas não conseguia, devido a espada que a detia de chegar até Sasuke. 

-Por que está fazendo isso? Quem está te controlando?   
-Sa-Sa-Sasu-Ke-kun.  
-Olha, me desculpe pelas coisas terriveis que fiz e disse pra você. Eu não sabia o que era ter alguém que se importa com você. Mas agora eu entendo. Você só estava tentando me ajudar, e eu nunca te agradeci por isso, e eu... 

Mesmo ele tentando dizer as coisas que queria ter dito há algum tempo, Sakura não mostrava nenhum interesse naquelas palavras. Continuava querendo atacar. 

-SAKURA!

Sem saber o que estava fazendo, Sasuke esticou a mão e a levou ao rosto de Sakura. Olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, que ainda estavam de um jeito que ele nunca vira antes...  
Não pensou nenhum pouco no que estava fazendo, e fechou os olhos se aproximando dos lábios da garota.

Era a primeira vez que Sasuke se sentia daquele jeito. Estava nervoso, tremendo. Não sabia como e nem porquê estava fazendo aquilo. Mas era um dos únicos modos que ele podia ter acordado Sakura.

-O que está acontecendo? Não consigo controlar a garota! Não consigo ver nada, o que está acontecendo?  
-Ahnnn... eles estão...  
O homem atrás da árvore esticou um pouco a cabeça e olhou para onde os dois estavam...  
Lá estava, Sasuke e Sakura... de um jeito nunca visto antes.  
-Ahhh isso é tão nojento. ¬¬'  
-Não posso mais controlar a garota... OO 

-Sasuke-kun.  
-Por favor, não faça perguntas!  
-Mas Sasuke... eu...  
-Eu... eu... m-me desculpe por tudo.  
-Está ferido. Quem fez...?  
Sasuke se afastou e olhou atentamente para ela.  
Ela estava espantada...   
-Eu! Não pode ser. Eu... me desculpe... eu não quis...  
-Sakura. Está ferida.  
Ela havia acabado de ver o ferimento, e logo sentiu uma dor imensa. Sinal de que estava perdendo sangue.  
-Mas Sasuke-kun, você também está...  
-Me deixe aqui e vá se cuidar... se continuar sangrando morrerá.  
-Ahn?  
-Não se preocupe.

Sem dizer mais palavras, ele caiu no chão todo machucado. Feridas que Sakura havia feito, sem saber.  
-Sasuke-kun!

Sakura começou a pensar...  
O que havia acontecido? Como foi parar ali? E como foi que ela feriu Sasuke?  
Mas, o que tinha acontecido era parte de seu maior sonho... Sasuke havia feito aquilo por conta própria...  
Mas mesmo assim, não podia deixar de sentir muita raiva naquele momento... Ela estava agora agaichada vendo o corpo de Sasuke caído no chão. Logo teve vontade de explodir. Ela teve um pouco de dificuldade para se levantar, mas a raiva a ajudou. 

-Quem está ai?

-Ahn? - se assustaram os dois homens atrás da árvore.

-Vocês me fizeram ferir Sasuke-kun. Apareçam!

Sakura se aproximou um pouco da árvore onde eles estavam, mancando.

-Essa não. Ela nos descobriu.  
-Cale a boca!

Sakura fechou os olhos, fechou o punho, e concentrou todo seu chakra ali. Então socou o chão com muita força  
Começou a ventar muito, e algumas árvores dos lugar voaram e o chão se despedaçou.

-Vocês!

Os dois homens apareceram...  
-Vão me pagar!

Sakura estava muito nervosa.

-Hahaha. Tarde demais, garotinha.

Os dois desapareceram rapidamente.

-Ahh, droga! Argh... 


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 - No hospital de Konoha

Sakura caiu no chão, meio tonta. Mas ainda tentou se levantar, porque estava longe de Sasuke. Ela se arrastou até ele, e parou quando chegou perto. Só o que via era um corpo muito ferido.  
Ela derramou algumas lágrimas em cima do rosto dele, olhando atentamente para ele. E logo deitou a cabeça ao lado dele.  
Os dois mal conseguiam se levantar...

Enquanto isso...  
-O que será que aconteceu com os dois? - perguntou Temari que ainda procurava por Sasuke e Sakura junto com Shikamaru e Chouji.  
-Não podem ter ido muito longe! - disse Chouji  
-Será que estão juntos pelo menos?  
-Hey, olhem ali! - gritou Temari.

Ela apontou para o meio das árvores, onde do outro lado se encontrava o lago. Os três podiam ver duas pequenas figuras caídas no chão.  
-É a Sakura! E o Sasuke! - se assustou Temari.

Eles não perderam tempo e logo foram até eles.  
-Estão muito feridos! - disse Temari.   
-Vamos tirá-los daqui. - disse Chouji

Shikamaru se agaichou e colocou os dois sobre os ombros. Era o mais rápido dos três, então era melhor que ele os levasse.  
-Temos que ser rápidos. Ela está sangrando muito, se não chegarmos a tempo ela pode morrer!  
-Essa não.  
-Vamos, rápido!

Os três saíram dali o mais rápido que podiam, com a intenção de levá-los até o Hospital de Konoha.  
No caminho encontraram Kakashi.

-O que aconteceu?! – perguntou ele imediatamente.  
-Não sabemos. Encontramos os dois no lago desse jeito... - disse Temari. - Estão muito feridos.  
-Precisamos levá-los ao hospital rápido.  
-Deixem-os comigo. Sou mais rápido.   
Shikamaru pôs Sasuke e Sakura no chão e logo Kakashi os pôs sobre os ombros.

Ele os levou até o Hospital de Konoha. Seguido por Shikamaru, Temari e Chouji.

-Deviam ter os trazido direto pra cá! - disse o médico colocando Sasuke em uma maca. Enquanto os outros médicos já se dirigiam com Sakura para uma sala de cirurgia.  
-Já os encontramos assim. - disse Kakashi.  
-Vou levá-los para um quarto, precisam de tratamento imediatamente!

Enquanto os médicos corriam a tratar dos dois shinobis, os outros esperavam na recepção por notícias do que aconteceria com os dois agora.

-Será que eles vão ficar bem? - perguntou Temari um pouco preocupada.  
Ninguém respondeu.  
-O que eu me pergunto, é como eles ficaram desse jeito. - disse Kakashi.  
-Olha, eu fiquei sabendo que tem alguns ninjas do Orochimaru que estão atrás do Sasuke. Não podem ter sido eles? - perguntou Shikamaru.   
-Pode ser isso. Desde que Sasuke voltou para Konoha e traiu Orochimaru tem ninjas por toda a parte atrás dele. Mas não sei se seriam capazes de vir até aqui.

-Então é por isso que não temos tido missão? – perguntou Chouji.

-Não podemos deixar que Orochimaru encontre Sasuke. As missões apenas facilitariam isso.

---

Todos em Konoha logo ficaram sabendo o que havia acontecido com seus amigos.

Hinata e Naruto não se demoraram a ir até o Hospital em busca de notícias.  
-Como estão os dois? - perguntou Naruto vendo os rostos preocupados dos companheiros.  
-Nada ainda.

O médico saiu da sala de cirurgia, e andou em direção a eles.  
Todos olharam pra ele...  
-E então, como estão Sakura e Sasuke? - perguntou Temari.  
-O garoto está melhor. Deve ficar bem em dois dias.  
-E a Sakura? - perguntou Hinata.  
-A garota perdeu muito sangue, e corre grande risco de vida. Lamento. Não sei se vai conseguir sobreviver  
Todos ficaram espantados com a declaração do médico.  
Ninguém falava. Até que Naruto quebrou o silêncio.  
-Podemos vê-los? – perguntou ele.  
-Desculpe. Só 3 visistas por vez.

Naruto, Kakashi e Hinata entraram no quarto... 

Sakura estava deitada numa cama perto da janela...  
Sasuke estava na cama ao lado... Ambos estavam cheios de tubos, mal dava pra ver o rosto dos dois.  
Lá dentro, ninguém falava... Estavam triste com a notícia do médico. Naruto se aproximou um pouco mais da cama de Sakura, para tentar ver o rosto dela...

-Sakura-chan. - disse Naruto triste.  
-Espero que os dois fiquem bem. - disse Hinata.  
-Eles vão ficar bem! Temos que pensar positivo! - animou-os Kakashi.  
-Ahn?  
-Sasuke vai ficar bom logo, vocês ouviram o médico. E Sakura é forte, ela vai suportar isso. - mesmo dizendo isso, ele não estava com um tom muito alegre na voz.

Passaram-se dois dias desde o acidente.  
Sasuke finalmente abriu os olhos. Sua primeira visão foram dois médicos de costas para ele.  
-O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou ele.  
-Ahn?  
Os dois se viraram para olhá-lo.   
-Há quanto tempo estou aqui?  
-2 dias.  
-2 dias?!  
-Você foi trazido pra cá há dois dias com a garota. Estavam muito feridos.  
-Garota? Sakura? Onde ela está?  
-Está aqui.

Os médicos se afastaram da cama.  
Ali estava, uma Sakura que Sasuke nunca vira antes...  
Não era aquela garota alegre, simpática e forte como era sempre.  
E sim uma garota deitada numa cama de hospital, em coma, pálida, cheia de tubos e com o rosto triste.

-O que houve com ela?  
Nenhum dos médicos respondeu...  
-Digam! O que aconteceu com a Sakura?!  
-Olha. Fizemos tudo que podíamos. Ela perdeu muito sangue.  
-O que está dizendo?!  
-Sinto muito.

-Ela não está morta, está?!   
-Está a um fio da morte. Mas, é impossível sobreviver no estado  
que ela esta.  
-O quê?  
Sasuke se levantou da cama rapidamente.  
-Vocês são médicos ou o que? Como podem deixá-la nesse estado?  
-Lamento. Mas não podemos fazer nada.  
Os dois médicos, já conhecendo o lado muito arrogante de Sasuke, saíram do quarto rapidamente.  
Sasuke andou em direção à janela, ficou observando seu reflexo como se fosse um espelho. Não pode deixar de sentir muita raiva de si mesmo naquele instante. E fechou o punho dando um forte soco no vidro, os pedaços brilhantes voavam em volta dele.

Depois de descontar sua grande raiva na janela, andou em direção às camas. Ficou parado em frente à cama do lado esquerdo, onde Sakura estava.  
Olhando para ela, lembranças voltavam a sua mente.  
Quantas vezes a fizera chorar...  
Quantas vezes a desprezara...  
Ela sempre tentava ajudar. Se sacrificava por ele sempre que podia. E ele sempre a tratou com arrogancia. Não dava a mínima importância a ela.

O clima estava muito baixo em Konoha...  
Naruto e Hinata estavam caminhando juntos, como já era de costume desde o acidente.  
-Não dá pra acreditar. - disse Naruto.  
-Sakura foi sempre tão alegre, e divertida.  
Estavam passando em frente a Floricultura Yamanaka.  
Viram Ino sentada na porta, olhando para o além, com o rosto muito vermelho e inchado.  
Naruto e Hinata se aproximaram dela.  
-É incrível, não é? - disse ela. - Como o tempo se passou...  
-É difícil lhe dar com isso. / - disse Hinata.  
-Quando éramos pequenas, ela sempre dizia que queria ser igual a mim. E crescemos, nos tornamos rivais. E agora que recuperamos nossa amizade... ela está...  
Ino não agüentou as palavras que ela mesma tinha dito, começou a chorar e soluçar.  
-Ela vai ficar bem. Sakura é forte! Temos que confiar nela. – tentou anima-la Naruto.

No hospital, Sasuke estava novamente discutindo com os médicos. Fazia isso sempre que podia.  
-Vocês têm que dar um jeito de salvá-la!  
-Está bem, já chega! Tem um jeito.  
-Ahn?   
-Mas é muito arriscado.  
-O que é?  
-Tem uma operação, que pode curá-la se der certo.  
-E então?  
-Mas se as coisas derem errado, o corpo dela não vai aguentar e   
ela só vai morrer mais rápido.  
-Morrer mais rápido?  
Fez-se silêncio por um tempo. O médico não imaginava o que o garoto iria dizer.  
-E então. O que acha? Quer que façamos a operação?   
Sasuke ficou pensando um pouco. Queria muito que Sakura ficasse boa. Mas... E se a operação desse errado? E se ela não agüentasse? Mas era o único jeito.  
-Se esse é o único jeito. Façam!  
-Certo. Começaremos a operação pela manhã.  
-Eu posso ficar com ela na hora?  
O médico olhou para ele. Estava com uma expressão negativa no rosto. Mas parecia não ter escolha.

-Se eu disse não, adiantaria?

- hehe... só agora que eu percebi que não fiz comentários em nenhum capítulo, né?

Bom, ta começando a ter um pouco de suspense na fic... hehe...

Será que a Sakura vai melhorara com a operação?

Não resisti, eu tive que fazer o Sasuke ficar com ela nessa hora dolorosa, né? Hihih...

Espero que estejam gostando da fic...

Datte bayo


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 - A operação

Naquele dia, mais tarde, Sasuke decidiu sair do hospital... Estava caminhando pela vila, como de costume... Alguma coisa chamou sua atenção...

-Hey! Como está Sakura? - disse uma voz conhecida.  
-Ahn?

Sasuke se virou para trás para ver quem era. Ali estava, parado, o jovem de cabelos vermelhos, Kazekage da Vila Oculta da Areia, Gaara.  
-Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu. Ela está bem?   
-Vai ser operada amanhã. Mas...  
-Quem causou isso?  
-O quê?

-Sabe quem fez isso com ela?

-Bem, eu não sei...  
-Sabe que estão atrás de você?   
-O quê?!  
-Tem ninjas atrás de você. Desde que você voltou para Konoha, ninjas de outras vilas estão atrás de você.  
-Ahn?  
-Não são muito poderosos. Poucos tem coragem de vir até aqui. Mas os fracos, controlam pessoas mais fortes, fazendo-as lutar contra o companheiro.  
-Então... Foi assim que... Usaram Sakura?   
-Isso mesmo. Para matar você.

A tarde foi longa, parecia que não ia acabar mais. Todos pensando no que aconteceria no dia seguinte, o dia da operação.

Quando já era noite Sasuke, Naruto e Neji estavam conversando, perto do banco de pedra.  
-Essa operação tem que dar certo! - disse Naruto num tom confiante - Sakura-chan não pode... Morrer.  
-Hinata anda muito triste. Está sempre chorando, e preocupada.

Sasuke era o único que não falava. Apenas ouvia, e observava a noite, com vários pensamentos na cabeça.  
-Hey Sasuke, você não acha que agora é a hora certa pra dar importância a Sakura? Ela está sempre tentando te fazer feliz, e mesmo assim... Você nunca deu a minima importância a ela. Agora que ela está prestes a morrer você podia pelo menos dizer que se importa, não acha? - gritou Naruto sentindo um pouco de raiva do amigo.  
-Minha... - disse Sasuke desviando seu olhar para a pequena árvore atrás do banco de pedra.  
-Ahn? - Naruto ficou confuso.  
-A culpa é minha. Ela está assim por minha causa!  
-O quê?!  
-Ela lutou pra me ajudar... Por isso está desse jeito! - ele dizia se sentindo decidido.

-Sasuke... - Naruto não estava entendo nada do que o Uchiha queria dizer. Neji muito menos, que apenas observava a conversa entre os amigos.  
-Não vou mais coloca-la em perigo! Vou protegê-la!

A noite passou num piscar de olho. Ninguém em Konoha conseguiu dormir em paz.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Sasuke se levantou bem cedo e saiu de casa indo até o hospital. Chegou lá e os médicos já estavam preparando tudo para a operação.  
Levaram Sakura para dentro de uma sala. Sasuke os acompanhou, já que não adiantaria nada eles falarem que ele não podia ficar na sala na hora da operação.

Sakura continuava do mesmo jeito... Num sono profundo... Pálida.

Sasuke se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Sakura, olhando diretamente para o rosto da garota. Nem percebera quando os médicos começaram a operá-la. Apeas olhava atentamente para a garota.  
Nunca tinha percebido o quanto ela era linda... Mesmo quando estava deitada numa cama de hospital...  
Ela mexeu um pouco os olhos, sinal de dor...  
E então cuspiu um pouco de sangue, e começou a tremer...  
Sasuke segurou a mão dela bem forte, como ela fizera inúmeras vezes.  
Em tudo que tinham passado. Sempre quando ele estava num momento doloroso, ela sempre estava lá, ao lado dele. Compartilhando sua dor.   
Agora era a vez dele!

Fora do hospital... Kakashi e Kurenai estavam conversando com Temari, Kankurou e Kiba...  
-Sakura vai operar? - perguntou Temari.  
-Já devem ter começado a operação. Nunca vi Sasuke tão preocupado antes. - disse Kakashi meio confuso. Não era aquilo que ele esperava de uma pessoa como Sasuke. Achou que o que ele havia dito antes poderia ter mudado o pensamento do garoto.  
-Vai ver ele finalmente acordou e viu que desprezando a Sakura não vai ganhar nada. - disse Kiba.

Hinata e Naruto apareceram de repente no hospital.  
-A Ino está muito triste. - disse Hinata quando estavam se aproximando deles.  
-O que devemos fazer? - perguntou Naruto.  
-Nós só podemos esperar... Vai dar tudo certo - disse Kurenai para acalmá-los.

Um pouco distante do hospital, estavam Ino e Sai na casa de Tenten. A loira estava sentada no primeiro degrau com o rosto entre os braços apoiados no joelho.  
-Calma, Ino. Ela vai ficar bem! Você tem que confiar nela. - disse Tenten trazendo à amiga um copo de água.  
-É isso mesmo, não vai resolver nada chorando desse jeito! - disse Sai.  
-Me des-desculpem. Toda vez eu fico me lembrando... Dessas... Coisas eu... Começo a chorar. - disse a garota entre soluços. - Eu... Vou parar de... Chorar.  
-Olha, daqui há algumas horas Sakura vai estar ótima! E nós vamos lá visitá-la, okay?   
-Tudo bem.  
-Só espero que o Sasuke não tenha feio nada de errado no hospital! - disse Tenten.

Algumas horas se passaram, e a cada minuto que passava cada um ficava mais nervoso.

A operação finalmente terminara!  
Os médicos levaram Sakura de volta pro quarto. Mas dessa vez não deixaram Sasuke entrar mesmo, porque ela precisava descansar. Uma enfermeira entrou com ela no quarto, enquanto Sasuke esperava do lado de fora. Estava um tanto nervoso.  
Quando pôde ouvir ruídos de tamancos e a maçaneta da porta girando logo ficou desesperado. E viu a enfermeira saindo do quarto.  
-E então? Como ela está? - perguntou ele antes mesmo que a mulher pudesse sair do quarto.  
Ela não respondeu. Estava com a cara preocupada, sabia o que viria depois. Gritaria.  
-Responda! Ela está bem? - disse Sasuke já em tom anormal.  
Ela continuou calada, e fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.  
-O quê!  
Sasuke não podia ficar parado ali, não pensou duas vezes antes de empurrar a mulher para fora do caminho dele e abrir a porta do quarto.  
Se sentou ao lado da cama onde estava Sakura e deu de cara com uma cena que ele não gostaria de ter visto.

A garota parecia não estar respirando.

O

Que aconteceu com a Sakura?!?!?!

Datte bayo


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 – Sakura finalmente acorda

Sasuke olhava para Sakura, com olhos preocupados. Esperando que ela abrisse aqueles lindos olhos verdes esmeralda. Esperando que ela dissesse algo. Esperando que ela sorrisse.   
Ficou esperando por horas desde o momento em que entrara no quarto.

Esperou... Esperou... E esperou.  
Mas nada.  
Ela não se mexia. Não dizia nada. Não abria os olhos. Não sorria.

-Sakura - ele suspirou. Achando que era inútil ficar esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

Sasuke, que estava sentado na cadeira ao lado dela, baixou sua cabeça, e colocou-a no a cima do ombro da garota.

-Sakura. Eu sinto muito. Isso tudo é culpa minha. Você não precisava estar assim. Eu...

Por mais que ele soubesse que ela não podia ouvi-lo, ele precisava dizer aquilo... Precisava dizer o que realmente estava sentindo. Isso estava o matando.

-Você progrediu muito desde o dia em que te conheci. Eu estive longe por muito tempo, mas sei que você treinou duro! Dá pra ver... Está mais forte do que nunca! Você tem que acordar... você sempre se sacrificou pra me ajudar, e eu nunca percebi... O quanto eu precisava de você... Eu... Realmente preciso de você...

Sasuke estava muito nervoso, nunca havia dito nada disso a ninguém.

-Eu... Lamento ter descoberto isso agora. Agora! Mais do que nunca, eu queria que você estivesse olhando para mim...

Sakura continuava sem se mexer. Sem dar sinal de vida. Sasuke levou a mão ao rosto da garota, e acariciou seus cabelos.

-Só agora eu pude descobrir... O quanto VOCÊ É ESPECIAL PRA MIM!!!

Ele, ainda com o rosto deitado no ombro de Sakura, fechou os olhos.

-Já está tarde! Vamos fazer uma visita à Sakura? - perguntou Ino que estava com os outros no banco de pedra, esperando a hora da operação acabar.  
-É. A operação já deve ter acabado. - disse Lee.

Todos estavam confiantes, e graças a Naruto, tinham certeza de que Sakura ficaria bem não importa o que acontecesse. E Sasuke estava com ela.

Todos foram para o hospital. Passaram do lado da janela do quarto que Sakura estava. E lá, se surpreenderam com uma cena.  
Pararam ali mesmo quando viram Sasuke fazendo carinho em  
Sakura, e dizendo aquelas coisas lindas.  
Todos ficaram impressionados. Nunca viram Sasuke daquele jeito.  
-Será que o Sasuke está bem? Err... Quer dizer, a Sakura? - perguntou Naruto confuso com suas próprias palavras.  
Lee ficou com um pouco de ciúme ao ver os dois naquele quarto, juntos. Pois ainda gosta muito de Sakura.  
-Eu nunca esperaria isso do Sasuke. – disse Temari com os olhos arregalados.  
-Vamos! - disse Ino indo para longe do hospital.  
-Mas... Não vamos visitar a Sakura?  
-Agora não. Não vê o que está acontecendo? Mais tarde nós a visitamos. 

Todos hesitaram um pouco. Mas ao ver a expressão brava no rosto de Ino, eles a acompanharam.

-

-Sakura. Eu... Eu... Eu preciso de você! Nunca tinha percebido isso, mas você me dá forças. Não quero ver você desse jeito. É tudo culpa minha! Eu... Quero ver você feliz!!

-Sasu-ke-kun. – ele ouviu e se impressionou. A garota acordara. Estava de olhos abertos, e conseguia falar. Ele ficou muito surpreso.

-Tudo... Isso é... Verdade? – perguntou a garota com a voz muito ofegante. 

-Sakura! Está viva! – disse Sasuke com um sorriso que a garota nunca vira antes nele.

Mesmo impressionada, não conseguia falar muito bem.

-Não... Consigo... Me... Mexer. – disse ela entre pausas.  
-Precisa descansar. – disse Sasuke olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.  
-Eu... Ouvi. Tudo isso... Que... Você disse é... Verdade? 

Sasuke não respondeu. Na verdade, não sabia o que dizer agora que vira a garota viva novamente. Ele se aproximou devagar e a abraçou. 

-Sasuke-kun. – disse ela dando um pequeno sorriso.  
-Me desculpe por isso. É culpa minha você estar assim... – disse Sasuke se separando do abraço.  
-Culpa... Sua?  
-Não fale Agora. Precisa descansar pra ficar boa logo.  
Sakura estava tentando se mexer. Queria levantar. Mas suas tentativas eram em vão.  
Conseguia apenas tremer as mãos.  
-Não tente fazer esforço.   
-Quero... Sair daqui!  
-Você vai sair, eu prometo. – disse Sasuke confiante. 

-

Algumas horas depois, os outros estavam novamente no hospital.  
E como sempre, eram apenas permitidas três visitas por vez, mas os médicos não estavam lá para atendê-los.

Mesmo assim, Ino e Naruto não se demoraram a entrar no quarto da amiga, pois com Sasuke lá dentro, completavam três.

-Testuda! Está viva! - disse Ino dando um sorriso e abraçando a amiga.  
-É bom estar de volta. – disse ela retribuindo o abraço.  
-Não consegue se mexer? - perguntou Naruto se aproximando da cama.  
-Não. – respondeu ela num suspiro.

Sasuke apenas observava.

-Eu vou sair. Para os outros poderem entrar. Depois volto. – disse ele se aproximando da porta.

-Sasuke-kun. Arigatou. – disse Sakura sorrindo novamente.

Ela não viu o rosto dele quando saiu, mas podia jurar que aquilo fora um sorriso.

Passou-se alguns segundos dentro do quarto, Sakura, Naruto e Ino puderam ver uma cabeleira de tigela entrando lá. Era Lee.

-Sakura-san, você está bem? - perguntou ele se aproximando dos amigos.  
-Estou... Bem. – respondeu ela tentando sorrir.  
-Você vai ficar boa logo. Não combina com você ficar numa cama de  
hospital. - disse Ino para animá-la.  
Mesmo assim, ela não sorria.  
-É. Tem razão.   
-Sakura-chan, tem certeza de que está bem? - perguntou Naruto.  
-Ahn? – A garota ficou confusa. Será que estava aparentando estar mal?  
-Ainda sente dor?  
-Ahh... Não. Eu estou bem.  
-Por que está tão preocupada? - perguntou Lee vendo a expressão no rosto da garota.   
-Preocupada. Não estou preocupada.

Mas isso pareceu não convencer os amigos.

- 

Sasuke estava se aproximando da sala de visitas, onde estava todo mundo.  
-E então, como ela está? - perguntou Tenten quando o viu.  
-Está bem.  
-Você ficou com ela esse tempo todo? - perguntou Shikamaru.

Sasuke não respondeu. Era uma pergunta tão óbvia.

-Problemático. – disse ele fechando os olhos.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou um médico que vinha correndo em direção a eles. 

Todos ficaram confusos ao vê-lo.

-O que estão fazendo aqui?  
-Viemos visitar a Sakura. - disse Kakashi, como se isso fosse totalmente óbvio.  
-Mas... Quem? A garota que... ?  
-Ela está viva! - disse Sasuke com agressividade antes que o médico pudesse terminar a frase.  
-O quê? Como pode? – O médico estava muito chocado.  
-Não foi graças a vocês que ela está bem! Ela está viva porque é forte! – disse ele num tom muito arrogante para o médico. 

Todos na sala ficaram muito impressionados. Afinal, não era normal Sasuke falar da Sakura daquele jeito.

No outro dia, todos na Vila já estavam bem mais tranqüilos. E precisavam se preocupar mais. 

Mas Sakura continuava no hospital, sem poder se mexer.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba e Neji estavam caminhando perto do lago onde acharam os dois.

Só podiam ouvir o som do vento soprando entre as árvores, até que ouviram alguma coisa que chamara a atenção deles. Era alguém cochichando.

-Isso não deu certo. – disse uma voz.  
-Como ela pode ter sobrevivido? – perguntou uma outra voz, muito diferente da anterior.  
-Você devia ter matado o garoto quando teve chance. Agora não tem como.  
-Eu não sabia o que ele ia fazer. É difícil fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Fazer com que ninguém veja o lugar, controlar alguém, ainda mais quando está se amassando com outra pessoa.   
-Temos que dar outro jeito de matá-lo.

-Hey, vocês! De quem estão falando?! - gritou Naruto se aproximando dos homens, seguido por Shikamaru, Kiba e Neji.

Puderam ver o rosto dos homens que estava cochichando se virar para eles. 

-Quem são vocês?! - perguntou Shikamaru quando estavam em pouca distância entre eles. – E de quem estavam falando?

-Saiam daqui. Ou vão morrer! – disse um dos homens.

Antes que os quatro pudessem se aproximar mais, o homem que dissera isso jogou um pequeno rolo de pergaminho no chão.  
Houve uma explosão e a fumaça fez com que os garotos não enxergassem nada.

-Naruto-kun, o que está acontecendo? - Hinata vinha correndo em direção a eles.  
-Esses caras! – gritou Naruto tentando abraçando a amiga para protege-la.

Logo toda a fumaça desapareceu. E os caras não estavam mais lá.

-Acham que estavam falando do Sasuke? - perguntou Kiba para os amigos confusos.  
-É provável que seja. - disse Shikamaru com uma certa certeza. 

-

Já era tarde quando Ino e Sasuke estavam no hospital fazendo companhia para Sakura

-É muito chato ficar aqui. – disse a garota meio estressada.

Ela já estava conseguindo falar normalmente. E apenas reclamava.

Tentou fazer um esforço para se levantar. Mas como muitas outras vezes que tentara, foi inútil.

-Sakura, você tem que ficar aqui mais um pouco. – disse Ino séria.

Mas ela não ouviu. Continuou inutilmente tentando se mover. Até que Ino se chocou com o que viu.

Sakura não estava de pé, mas conseguiu levantar suas mãos. 

-Você consegue se mexer? – perguntou a amiga impressionada.  
-Bom, consigo mover um pouco as minhas mãos.  
-Isso é ótimo.  
-Isso não basta. Quero me levantar daqui! – disse uma Sakura determinada.

-

Anoiteceu. Sasuke e Ino já tinham ido pra casa.  
Sakura estava meio triste de ter que ficar sozinha naquele quarto.  
Não estava conseguindo dormir. Estava com uma sensação de que alguma coisa ia acontecer.

Bom, a Sakura acordou! E o Sasuke se declarou! D

O que será que ela ta sentindo que vai acontecer?

Hohohoh... não percam o próximo episódio... xD

Datte bayo


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 – Naruto toma coragem

Sakura não conseguia dormir com tantos pensamentos na cabeça.

Estava suada, sentada na cama do hospital, olhando para o teto e pensando no que podia acontecer lá fora enquanto ela ficava ali sem poder ajudar ninguém.

-Não posso ficar aqui parada!

A kunoichi estava se sentindo muito estranha, nunca ficara tanto tempo dentro de um hospital. Tinha que fazer algo.  
Mas não podia nem se quer se mexer... Era inútil.  
-Preciso... Sair daqui!

Ao olhar pela janela, podia ver as árvores balançando com o vento lá fora, e a atrás dava pra ver uma pequena parte da vila... As luzes das casas estavam todas apagadas. Sem dúvida, todos dormiam... É claro que ninguém estaria acordado a essa hora. Nem mesmo os médicos. 

Passaram-se algumas horas. Sakura, com muito esforço, conseguiu finalmente ficar de pé.  
-Consegui!  
Era difícil se equilibrar, suas pernas estavam trêmulas, a garota não sentia o chão. Ela tentou dar um passo a frente, e com muita dificuldade conseguiu.

Ela caminhou lentamente e se apoiando na cama e nas mesinhas que havia no quarto, e chegou até a porta.

Esticou a mão até a maçaneta e girou. Por sorte a porta estava aberta.  
Ela pode ver que todas as luzes do hospital estavam apagadas, e não havia ninguém lá. Caminhou lentamente até o corredor e olhou para o relógio mais próximo dali. Apertou os olhos para enxergar, e viu que o ponteiro marcava 3 horas da madrugada.

Continuou caminhando, sem se importar com a dor que sentia... Até que chegou à porta do hospital e tentou abri-la... Mas estava trancada.

-Argh, droga! – resmungou Sakura.

Ela sentiu em seus curtos cabelos uma leve brisa que vinha do lado da porta. Olhou para o lado e viu uma pequena abertura na janela. Estava fácil de abrir, porém, naquelas condições, teria bastante dificuldade. 

A rosada com muito sacrifício forçou a fechadura da janela para tentar abrir até que ela pudesse passar.   
-Vamos...

Continuou forçando, e depois de muito tempo conseguiu abrir a janela.

Passar por ela foi fácil, porém, doloroso.

Sakura finalmente estava fora do hospital, estava sentada encostada na parede porque não tinha mais forças pra se mexer. Ficou ali por bastante tempo.

Viu que o céu já estava clareando, e o sol já estava nascendo. 

"-Tenho que dar um jeito de sair daqui!" 

Se os médicos a vissem naquele estado lá fora estaria perdida. Ia ter que passar mais um mês naquele lugar. Ela novamente se esforçou muito pra se levantar, se apoiou na parede e deu impulso para frente, caminhou lentamente até uma das árvores que havia atrás da janela do quarto onde ela estava. Escondeu-se ali mesmo.

Estava muito cansada, não agüentou ficar de pé e deitou-se lá.  
Passaram-se algumas horas. E ela pode ver os médicos entrando no hospital...

-Sakura-chan! O que está fazendo aqui?  
Ela se esticou ficando sentada e viu duas de suas amigas vindo em direção a ela.

-Hinata-chan! Tenten! 

-Você não devia estar aqui. - disse Tenten preocupada se aproximando e se ajoelhando ao lado da amiga. Hinata fez o mesmo.  
-O que está fazendo aqui fora? Você já consegue andar? – perguntou Hinata.  
-Ah, sim. Eu sei que não devia estar aqui, mas... Não quero ficar nesse hospital!  
-Você precisa se recuperar completamente!  
-Mas eu estou bem!  
Hinate e Tenten trocaram olhares preocupadas...  
-Não quero ser uma inútil de novo. Tenho medo de que algo aconteça enquanto eu fico nesse hospital. Não posso ficar aqui!  
-Bem, que eu saiba não aconteceu nada. - respondeu Tenten sem entender o que a amiga queria dizer.

-Escutem, eu e Sasuke-kun ficamos desse jeito porque fomos atacados por ninjas, eram ninjas do som, e não é normal que eles estejam aqui...  
-Na verdade... - começou Hinata.  
-Ahn?  
-Bom, ontem... Houve uma explosão estranha no lago. E tinha dois ninjas lá.  
Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso... E pediu que a amiga descrevesse os ninjas.  
-Essa não!  
-O que foi?  
-São eles. Pude vê-los quando estava ferida... O que será que eles querem aqui?  
-Acha que estão atrás do Sasuke? - perguntou Tenten.  
-Eu não sei. Mas agora é que eu não posso ficar parada nesse hospital!

-Sakura-san! – ouviram alguém chamar.

Viram a enfermeira saindo do hospital e olhando para todos os lados, procurando por Sakura.  
-Sakura-san! Onde você está?  
-Você a encontrou?  
-Não. Mas ela não pode ter saído daqui. Ainda não se recuperou completamente.

Atrás da árvore, Tenten e Hinata trocavam olhares, e logo olharam para Sakura...

Viram que ela tentava se levantar.

-Ali está ela! – gritou a médica ao ver uma pequena cabeleira rosada atrás da árvore.  
-Sakura-san... Você...  
-Eu estou bem, já posso andar... – disse ela finalmente de pé.

Os médicos ficaram impressionados.  
-Sakura-chan? - Hinata estava preocupada.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou a enfermeira  
-Sim. Vejam, estou de pé! Está tudo bem, eu consigo andar. E já me sinto bem melhor.

-Bom, nesse caso... Acho que pode sair. – disse a médica ainda meio surpresa.

A enfermeira entrou no hospital. A médica ficou um tempo observando Sakura... Para garantir que ela estivesse bem mesmo. Então entrou no hospital também.

-Sakura, tem certeza de que está bem? - perguntou Tenten.  
-Estou! – respondeu ela confiante. 

-

Passou-se uma semana. Sakura passara todos os dias sem treinar, mas ficou em casa andando lentamente pra lá e pra cá tentando se recuperar completamente.

Já estava conseguindo andar e se movimentar normalmente.

Ela se levantou da cama cedo, se vestiu... E parou um tempo olhando seu reflexo no espelho...  
Estava pensativa... Naquele dia... No dia em que ela e Sasuke estavam no lago, no dia que os ninjas os atacaram...  
Sasuke a beijou.  
E nos outros dias, disse umas coisas muito lindas e ela...   
Será que era tudo verdade?   
Será que Sasuke realmente se importava com ela? 

-

Sasuke estava em casa delirando também, pensando nas mesmas coisas...   
Será que ela havia acreditado no que ele disse depois de tudo o que ele a fez passar?  
Essa era a única pergunta que vinha a sua cabeça no momento.  
Mas as coisas esfriaram um pouco em Konoha... Todos estavam bem mais aliviados...

- 

Naruto estava caminhando até a casa de Hinata naquele dia. A encontrou na porta.  
-Bom dia, Hinata-chan. – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.  
-Bom dia, Naruto-kun. – disse ela corando um pouco.  
-Preciso falar com você!  
-Ahn? Sobre... O quê?  
-Bom... É que... 

Agora quem corara foi ele. Estava meio nervoso...

-É que... Com todos esses acontecimentos... Nós...   
-Sei o quer dizer... – disse Hinata desviando o olhar para o chão.  
-Bom, eu venho me perguntado... Você... Eu... Será que... Nós temos uma chance?  
-Ahn?  
Hinata ficou muito vermelha.  
-É que... Naquele dia... Você disse... Que gostava de mim... 

Fez-se um silêncio por um minuto... Então Hinata finalmente falou...

-Eu gosto de você!  
-Também gosto muito de você!   
-Naruto-kun...  
-Hinata-chan, você... Quer... Namorar... Comigo? – perguntou ele muito nervoso.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha, se é que era possível.   
Naruto estava muito vermelho também... Hinata nunca o vira assim antes...

-Eu... Eu...   
Ela mal conseguia falar... Sua voz saía ofegante.   
Naruto estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso ao ver o rosto da garota.  
-Eu... Naruto-kun... Eu... Q... Quero. 

Fez-se um silêncio. 

-O quê?! – Naruto achou que não havia entendido o que Hinata dissera.  
-Eu disse... Sim.

Naruto explodiu de felicidade por dentro.

-Hinata-chan! – disse com um de seus mais belos sorrisos.  
Ele correu a abraçá-la... Ambos estavam muito felizes...

-

Fiquei muito tempo sem postar... Desculpem-me!

Mas agora eu to aqui!

Com novo capitulo da fic... espero que tenham gostado...

Datte bayo


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 – A nova Shinobi do som

Após aquele dia, era uma bela manhã fresca, não estava muito sol, e o vento soprava levemente por Konoha.

Sasuke sentiu que algo o perturbava, precisava dizer alguma coisa... Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir caminho até a casa de Sakura.

-Olá, Sasuke-kun. - disse ela quando viu o garoto em sua porta.

-Sakura, preciso falar com você. - disse ele sério.

Os dois se sentaram encostados na porta da casa de Sakura para conversar.

-Pode falar.

-Você está triste? - perguntou ele observando a garota com o olhar cabisbaixo.

-Ah, não. É que... - Realmente a garota não conseguia esconder aquela sensação dentro dela.

-Por que está com essa cara? Você está triste, não está?

-Eu... Não sei... Todos esses dias eu... Não tive motivo pra sorrir.

-É claro que teve. - disse Sasuke tentando animá-lo. - Você está sempre feliz!

-Afinal, por que eu deveria sorrir agora?

-Porque fica bonita sorrindo.

Sakura corou automaticamente. Ficara mais vermelha do que ela mesma imaginava Hinata ficando quando esta foi pedida em namoro por Naruto. A rosada nunca esperou ouvir isso em toda sua vida... Ainda mais daquela pessoa... Aquela pessoa que uma vez a desprezou... Nunca esperaria ouvir essa frase de Sasuke. 

Ela logo abriu um doce sorriso.

-Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. 

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando atentamente para a garota.

-Olha, preciso te dizer uma coisa. Lembra-se que eu disse que aqueles ninjas... Que nos feriram, estavam lá por causa de mim, e aquilo tudo foi culpa minha?

-Não foi... Culpa sua. – disse Sakura ficando preocupada.

-Foi. Aqueles ninjas não iam machucar você. Era porque eu estava lá. Eles vieram aqui para me matar.  
-O quê?! – Sakura deixou escapar um grito.

Sasuke já sabia da reação da garota quando lhe contasse isso.

-Não fique preocupada. Eu não vou envolver você nisso.  
-Que quer dizer?  
-Aqueles ninjas não eram muito fortes, eles apenas usaram... Alguém mais forte para me atacar.  
-Foi... Assim que eu...?  
-Sim. Usaram você porque sabiam que eu não iria te machucar.  
-E... O que você está pensando em fazer sobre isso?  
-Eu ainda não sei. Mas tenho certeza que eles virão atrás de mim outra vez. Tenho que pensar em alguma coisa.

-Eu vou te ajudar!  
-Não! Não quero que você se machuque de novo por minha causa.  
-Mas Sasuke-kun. Eu quero ajudar. Você não pode lutar contra eles sozinho!   
-Sakura, você pode morrer lutando contra eles!  
-Eu não tenho medo de morrer!  
-Eu também não. Mas eu tenho medo que você morra!  
-O quê?!  
Isso foi o bastante suficiente pra deixá-la em silêncio. Sasuke via nos olhos dela que ela estava se segurando mais do que podia para não chorar.

-Sasuke-kun. Mesmo assim, eu quero ajudar.  
-Sakura! Agora que eu descobri o quanto você é especial pra mim, não quero que você se machuque mais. Eu vou proteger você! – ele aproximou seu rosto do rosto de Sakura. Esta ficou corada, mas ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. Sasuke estava se aproximando mais, olhando nos olhos dela.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela virou o rosto para o lado e se levantou.

-Me desculpe. Mas dessa vez você vai ter que me ouvir. Não importa o que você diga! Não pode enfrentar aqueles ninjas sozinhos. E eu vou te ajudar mesmo que você não queira!

As lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto antes de ela entrar em casa e bater a porta.

Sasuke se levantou também, não deixou de sentir um pouco de raiva. Deu uma última olhada na casa da garota, e se virou indo embora.

O garoto ao se afastar da casa de Sakura, começou a caminhar pela vila observando tudo. Estava passando em frente à Ichiraku.  
Várias pessoas estavam passeando por lá... Era difícil enxergar com tanta gente.  
Sasuke decidiu ir pra casa, não podia fazer absolutamente nada em relação a Sakura, nem mesmo com a ajuda de Tsunade.

O Uchiha estava a caminho de casa quando passou por um beco em frente a uma loja de revistas. Antes que pudesse dar mais um passo sentiu uma mão o puxando, ele foi levado para dentro do beco.

Ele segurou o braço que estava puxando-o, e seguiu ele com os olhos... Logo pode ver dois rostos familiares.

-Ah, vocês de novo! – ele disse reconhecendo os dois ninjas que atacaram ele e Sakura no lago. 

Sasuke não tinha alternativa a não ser atacá-los ali mesmo, ele se preparou para dar um soco quando foi impedido pela voz de um dos ninjas.

-Não vai querer nos matar. – disse ele dando risada.  
-E por que eu não ia querer?

O outros ninja pegou uma kunai da bolsa e apontou para um bando de crianças brincando numa roda, do outro lado da rua.

-O que?! – Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

-Se nos atacar... Vamos matar todos!

Sasuke não era disso, nunca se importou com ninguém, por que agora seria a hora de se importar com simples crianças? Mesmo com esse pensamento, sentia que alguma coisa o segurava, não podia deixar que matassem as crianças.

-O que vocês querem? – perguntou ele baixando o pulso.

O silencio invadiu o beco. Apenas se ouvia os som dos ventos chiando e as risadas felizes daquelas crianças. Até que um dos ninjas sorriu morbidamente para Sasuke. 

-Queremos matar você!  
-Han. - Sasuke sorriu do mesmo jeito que o homem - E eu posso saber por que querem me matar?  
-Você traiu o mestre Orochimaru-sama. Agora espera continuar vivo? – O ninja novamente deu risada.  
-Não me importo com aquele idiota!

Os dois ninjas ao ouvirem isso arregalaram os olhos, um deles não se demorou a agarrar o pescoço de Sasuke e segura-lo contra a parede.

-Ousa insultar o mestre Orochimaru! Idiota!  
-O que pensam que estão fazendo? Yori, Yamazake! - gritou uma voz feminina.

O ninja soltou Sasuke imediatamente.

-Mitsune-sama. Perdoe-nos. – Sasuke observou os dois se curvarem. 

O garoto olhou para o lado, para onde os dois ninjas também olhavam. Viu uma mulher aparecendo por entre as paredes. Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, usando uma bandana do som, e trajando um kimono totalmente negro.

-Quem é você? – perguntou Sasuke.  
A mulher se aproximou-se bem de Sasuke, seus olhos eram tão negros quanto os dele, mas tinham uma maldade que dava para ser vista de longe. Ela levantou a mão, Sasuke observou grandes unhas parecidos com garras que delicadamente acariciavam seu rosto. 

-Ora, ora... Você é durão, dá para ver nos seus olhos! E tem um belo rosto também... Um verdadeiro membro do clã Uchiha... Você é corajoso, e é muito forte também. – A voz da mulher chamada Mitsune era tão fria quanto a de Orochimaru.

Sasuke apenas observava aqueles olhos malignos, quando sentiu uma dor imensa em seu rosto. Deixou escapar um gemido. Mitsune estava apertando o rosto dele, com aquelas garras penetrando vagarosamente por sua pele. Sasuke observou uma gota de sangue cair no dedo dela, e então ela afastou a mão do garoto.

-Vamos embora seus inúteis!

Ela novamente desapareceu entre as paredes. E os outros dois a seguiram.

Sasuke colocou sua própria mão no ferimento, sentiu que havia três cortes que ardiam a cada sopro do vento.

-

Escrevendo ao som de Hero's Come Back!

Isso dá inspiração... xD

Bom, eu adoro ser um pouco maligna... hehe...

Mas isso não é nada comparado à primeira parte emocionante do meu mangá...

Quando meu mangá estiver pronto talvez eu até poste uma mini-história dele aqui contando pra vocês...

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, que ficou curto... To meio sem criatividade hoje.


End file.
